A Christmas You'll Never Forget
by creseantmoon1592
Summary: The group goes into the well for Christmas and so does Sesshomaru. What happens when that wench Kikyo i do not like her traps them there for three months. How will the group and Sesshomaru react to this? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter: Down the well

"I'm freezing, we could simply go to my house for Christmas!" Kagome yelled

"No, No, No!!! We are staying here and that is final. I don't want to here it because we have work to do," Inuyasha yelled right back.

"C'mon it might be fun, Inuyasha," Sango intervened.

"See even Sango agrees with me," Kagome gloated.

"I said-," Inuyasha was cut off by Miroku.

"Shut up would you!! We are going to Kagome's time to have this Christmas. She said it is alittle warmer there now, and my butt is so frozen," Miroku yelled.

They were all so shocked that they couldn't help but agree. _No wonder he never gets angry usually, he is totally frightening when he yells, _they all thought at the same time on their way to the well.

They each jumped in very quickly, not noticing the pair of eyes watching them. Sesshomaru stared after them with curious eyes, _why would those fools jump into that thing?_

"Lord Sesshomaru, how come they are all gone?" Rin looked over the edge and soon fell in. "HELP!!!!" Sesshomaru ran up to the well to catch her but the well didn't support him and he fell in.

Kikyo watched Sesshomaru fall into the well and thought that it would be great to keep her and him there. She didn't know that Inuyasha was in there too.

She walked over to the well and then did a sealing spell to keep them from coming back for about three months,_ just enough time to finally take Inuyasha to hell with me, _she thought.

She walked away with a cold smile on her face. She thought her plan will work out just right. She called her demon soul catchers and flew away with a cold smile.

At Kagome's house:

Sesshomaru climbed out of the well with Rin shaking abit at the travel. He looked up and saw no open blue sky but a wooden roof. He jumped out of the well and looked around. He almost fainted at the smell coming to his sensitive nose. He tried to contain his composure. He walked out of the room and soon walked right outside.

A headache started to come to him at the smells and sounds that he was enduring. Even though his face didn't show it, he was so much pain that he couldn't help but faint.

" Lord Sesshomaru are you okay? I don't even know where we are. Please get up, PLEASE!!" Rin screamed at her father figure with worry because she thought he was dead.

Rin looked around and soon saw a house and ran to it as fast as she could. She banged on the door with so much force that her hands started to bleed.

"Hello? Oh my goodness! There is a child out here and her hands are bleeding and she is crying." cried out.

The whole Inuyasha group ran outside and saw her.

"What happened to you," Kagome asked worriedly.

"Help me! Lord Sesshomaru is dead and I need help," Rin cried out.

They all stood with their mouths wide open. Inuyasha had his jaw on the floor and couldn't even pick it up.

"What!? You mean I didn't get to kill hem at all and you are saying that he just up and died. Well kid I know my half-brother pretty well and he ain't dying so easily. So lets leave him out there to die if he is hurt," Inuyasha said rudely.

Ms. Higurashi took the ladel she had in her hand and cracked Inuyasha right in the head at the same time Sango and Miroku hit him in the head with their weapons also.

"SIT BOY!! You should be ashamed of your self," Kagome yelled at him. "Now can you show us where he is?" she asked so sweetly.

Rin sniffled but said a quiet yes and led them to Sesshomaru's fallen body.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter two: Oh My Freakin God!

Kagome ran full speed following Rin to Sesshomaru's body laying there. For the last two years, she has gotten over her love for Inuyasha and replaced it by Sesshomaru.

When Kagome saw his fallen body from afar, it looked as though he was dead too. Kagome gave an audible gasp that made her run faster than any demon which left her friends amazed. She dropped down to her knees in front of him and put her head to his chest. She heard his breathing and then realized that he just fainted. 

She gave off a laugh that made everyone look at her like she was crazy. What made it worst was that Rin was angry that she dared laugh at him and then went over to her and slapped Kagome in the face. This made Kagome give a look of shock.

"What did I do that I deserved that," she asked that made Rin more angry.

"You've got the nerve to laugh at an honorable man while he is dead," she cried out.

Then Kagome looked happy. "Oh Rin, Sesshomaru isn't dead, he just fainted from all of the noise and smells. You know Inuyasha had the same problem, but I guess since that Sesshomaru is stronger than Inuyasha-" she was cut off by Inuyasha.

Hey you think that he is stronger tham me. You think that I can't beat him-"

"Osuwari, Sit!" Kagome yelled at him.

This time Inuyasha grumbled something about her and then stomped over to the Goshimibinki and huffed on the branch. Sango and Miroku helped Kagome and her mom carry him in the house and to the other guest bedroom.

Rin sat in the room with Sesshomaru until finally-

Sesshomaru jumped up and cursed himself under his breath for being so weak. He saw Rin sitting there and noticed that she was fast asleep in the chair next to the peculiar thing he was laying on. So Sesshomaru got off the bed and placed Rin down on it and walked out of the door. Though it took him about five minutes since it didn't slide so he ended up breaking it.

This caused everyone to get up and come to the room and they saw Sesshomaru with his tojkin pointed at the fallen door. He looked up and when he saw his brother standing there with amusement in his eyes, he lunged at him quickly……..

Thank you all and I know it is kinda short but it is five o'clock so goodnight or moring!!!!


End file.
